Angel of the Underworld
by Evangeline Lockes
Summary: Ester is a girl who has been abused her whole life. One fateful day she escapes and finds herself traveling the U.S. with a punky tomboy. She thinks her life is complete. That is until she runs into a certain coven of vampires in Denali, Alaska and finds out that not everything is as it seems. Not even her.
1. Prologue

I watched the shadows pass under my bedroom door, hysterically shifting around as my father tried to open it. He couldn't though, I had made sure of that by pushing my heavy wooden bookcase in front of the already locked door along with several other pieces of furniture scattered around my pitch black room. Now I was huddled in the farthest corner from the door, wishing this moment would end. That my father hadn't been drinking and that I hadn't angered him by coming out of my room without permission. But it was too late to change that and I have settled to just listening to his eerie footsteps on the hardwood floor outside my room, his breathing heavy and haggard. Suddenly he hit the door, making it rattle on it's hinges and a booming crack echoed through my room, making me flinch into myself. When I looked up one of the door hinges was broken but being firmly kept in place by my desk. I sighed in relief that he hadn't gotten in, but my heart nearly stopped when vicious cackling seeped into depths of my safe haven.

"Hehehe…. I swear, Ester, when you come out of there…." His threat trailed off making me cringe and sweat heavily, my eyes wide and mouth gaping as I started silently sobbing. I kept quiet because if I made any noise it would make him angrier.

Another blow was given to the door and it began to crack obviously having been hit with something heavy. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed a handful of my curly black hair and tugged it nervously as I watched the door crack more and more. I needed to find a way out, to get away from the man I once called my father. I couldn't see anything though. The light flooding in from under the door was the only reason I could see the slow deterioration of the barrier keeping me and that mad man apart but it refused to help light any other part of the darkness around me. If I didn't come up with an escape plan soon I was going to be trapped in a small room together with that man and he would "teach me a lesson" as he puts it.

After only a few seconds he stopped attacking the door and I could hear him huff in exhaustion, forcing me into motion as I placed my hands against the wall and started to feel my way around, hoping to find a way out. I moved along slowly but steadily, coming across my messenger bag and jacket. I slung the bag over my shoulder and hastily shoved my jacket in when the banging on the door started again. I hit a corner and moved onto the next wall. I knew my window was somewhere here and I had to get to it. It was my only chance. The door was near its end and the furniture wouldn't obscure the path to me for long.

Suddenly my fingers brushed against cloth and I grabbed a hold of it and pulled down, revealing my small window. The moonlight slunk in like a mischievous white shadow making me squint, my bright green eyes not used to the light regardless of its dimness. I reached for the latch that was keeping me from my freedom but stopped in my tracks when I heard the man speak.

"I don't know why I let you live, I really don't." He said in a heartbroken tone. It was a sickening sound and my heart clenched.

"Dad-" I began before his infuriated voice cut through my words and made me back into the wall slightly.

"No! Don't you dare talk to me, you bitch! You killed my wife, you fucking murdered her!" He screamed in his gruff voice, making my bones rattle. And then, he hit the door again, this time breaking it down.

The light flooded in, making him a dark silhouette and he began to shove at the opposing furniture. As soon as I saw him struggling I unlocked the window and flung it open before scrambling out onto the roof into the night. I heard a scream directed at me but I was too panicked to understand it and I ran to the edge of the roof. _I'm only one story up, I can make it._ That was the last thought I had before I raced off the edge and sped toward the ground below. I landed funny and yelped as a sharp pain shot through my ankle, my face scrunched in agony and tears flowing down my cheeks.

A crash came from the window above me and I pushed away my pain and staggered to my feet. Looking around quickly I found my best bet was to run through the woods so I sprinted into the treetops, causing my foot to feel like it was being ripped off.

I knew I was free though, and that was worth the pain that ripped through me. I knew I didn't have to bear the harsh beatings of that man or the verbal abuse when he didn't have the time to bloody his hands. That I knew.

What I didn't know... was that I chose a much more dangerous path than the one I had left behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. I just wanted to thank all the people who have followed my story, it makes me so happy.**

**Disclaimer: I know none of the Twilight characters are here yet but when they do they belong to Stephanie Meyers, not me.**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was running through those woods, maybe two or three hours but I finally came out onto a road. My stomach was growling but looking in my bag I discovered I didn't have a single edible thing at my disposal. My ankle was still in rough shape but I tried to ignore it as much as possible.<p>

And now I was sat on the side of the road shuffling through what I had, which wasn't much. After a bit of limping about in mass hysteria caused by my earlier situation I hadn't actually gotten the chance to check what I had for supplies. There were some pencils, a sketchbook, a shirt and a pair of pants, and about twenty dollars. My jacket was still flung around the strap of the bag.

"God damn it." I cursed at my poor excuse of a getaway plan that I obviously didn't think through properly. _Well who would be thinking anything through if they were about to be attacked by their psycho father. _I thought to myself, sighing as I gathered up my bag and picked a random direction in which the road traveled and followed it.

Now, I'm sure you would like to know what the hell is going on and honestly I'd like to tell you, but even I'm not totally sure. That man back there, my 'father', he's been like that as long as I can remember although he only recently started to physically attack me. It was nothing to bad prior to last night, it was only occasional slaps and punches but last night I'm sure I wouldn't have been alive by morning if he had caught me.

My father was my only living parents and he had been blaming me for my mother's death for the past seventeen years of my life, which I guess could explain why he was attacking me... But the thing is, I had nothing to do with it. My mother had been killed in a car collision twelve years ago. I was only five when it happened and I was in the car as well. I almost died in the wreckage along with my mother. I couldn't have done anything nor did I even think to. My father has it in his head though that I brutally murdered the only parent that ever actually loved me and frankly it hurt, not in the physical way like when he beat me but emotionally. It made my inside twist uncomfortable and tears sting at my eyes.

Even as I snapped out of my thoughts I found myself sobbing, standing still on the side of the rural road. I let them take me down, all the emotions. For my entire life I had kept myself hidden from everything, everyone. I had never had friends, only acquaintances who in the end would treat me almost as badly as my father. No one home in Chicago would know or care what happened to me. I had nothing. I meant nothing.

I was so lost in myself that I didn't even hear the truck pull up next to me, or the concerned voice coming from the bed trunk. I did notice when a pair of slender arms wrapped around me pulled me into a warm embrace. The person was trying to comfort me but, of course, I freaked out and tried to shake them off of me, grabbing and pulling at their arms while wriggling around, but their hold on me never faltered.

"Calm the fuck down! I'm not going to hurt you!" My assaulter yelled at me in a _very_ feminine voice. The power in it made me immediately stop struggling and to my horror I even whimpered.

"Thank you." The woman behind me sighed. She then let go of me and moved away a bit giving me space to turn around and get look at her. I turned as quickly as I could without aggravating and prepared to tell off whoever had scared me but I nearly swallowed my own tongue at what I saw.

In front of me was a tall woman with just the right amount of curve that was accentuated by a tight red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black skinny jeans. Red converse topped off her outfit. I blushed when I found myself staring at her breasts and quickly found a new beauty to fall into as I whipped my gaze to the woman's face.

She had a heart shaped face that was framed by short jet black hair that was spiked up at the top. Her ears were fully visible and not at all strangely shaped or sized and they were decorated with small red gauges and a silver industrial piercing through her left ear. I followed her strong jaw line all the way to her lips that were full and colored a dark, almost black, red.

_I wonder what they would feel like against mine._

I could have kicked myself for thinking like such a creep, feeling my cheeks heat up. A throat was cleared and it seemed the woman was obviously annoyed by my lack of acknowledgement of anything but her body. I looked into her eyes apologetically but my expression turned to one of shock as I looked at them more closely.

They were red.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I blurted before I could stop myself, regretting my big mouth instantly as I saw one of her thin eyebrow arch upward in a 'are you stupid' stance.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." She snarkily replied, not answering my question and making me look toward the ground in embarrassment. She watched me awhile before sighing and forcing me to look her in the eyes by putting her hand under my chin and pushing it up.

"Listen kid, I'm not angry, okay, got that?" I nodded meekly and she removed her hand, watching me a few moments to make sure I wouldn't look away again before continuing. "I don't know why you are out walking in the middle of nowhere, it probably isn't my business, but it's dangerous to wander around on your own so let's do introductions quickly so I can get you to where you need to be." She paused briefly, holding out her hand to me. "I'm Imriska Vance. What's your name?"

I hesitated at first before firmly grabbing her hand in mine. She then pulled both of us off the ground which made her grip tighten and I couldn't help but notice that it was rather cold. _Maybe she has poor circulation. _I thought to myself. After a bit of time I noticed that my gaze had strayed and was now just standing there staring at our interlocked hands. Horrified at letting my stupid head get into the clouds in front of this woman I tried to quickly introduced myself while I looked back at her face and let go of her hand.

"I-I'm Es..ter…." I so elegantly mumbled. I heard Imriska chuckle slightly and I couldn't help but become mesmerized by the sound bell like sound of it.

"You're a bit of an airhead." She commented, trying to hold in her laughs which set me off a little since I felt like she had just greatly insulted me.

"I am not!" I yelled. Her eyes widening at my outburst.

"Whoa, calm down, kid. I was joking." The vixen said with a goofy grin plastered on her face. She had her hands up in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Would you stop calling me kid. I told you my name, use it!" I snapped.

"You really are a fiery one aren't you, kid?" She asked rhetorically, still using that insufferable nickname and I gave her the most soul shattering glare I could muster, which probably wasn't anywhere near being able to shatter anything.

"Fine, fine, I won't call you that. So… where are you going, _Ester?_" She asked, putting as much emphasis on my name as possible while clasping her hands behind her back and leaning forward a bit. I stared at her wondering if it would be a good idea to tell her. But when I thought about it… _I_ didn't even know where I was going, what could go wrong if I told her.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Really? Well it's not very smart to go on spontaneous adventures around here so tell me where you live and I'll take you home." She said moving towards her truck, but stopping when I neither moved nor spoke. She shuffled over to me and took my face in between her hands, making me look at her concerned face. It was weird seeing someone so worried about me.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, looking me straight in the eyes.

" I... don't have a home." I said, my voice and expression devoid of emotion.

"Oh..." The punky girl said, looking a little uncomfortable. I stood stock still, preparing myself for her rejection. For her to think I'm not worth her time. After all, no one had ever stayed friends with me.

To my surprise instead of throwing me aside and carrying on her way she smiled, intertwined our fingers and tugged me forward toward her car.

"Well, then I guess that means you're with me, kid!" She said excitedly, making me stare at her in wonder, not even noticing that she reverted back to calling me kid as she lead me to her truck. She had me get into the passenger seat and in no time we were off, driving down the road in easy silence, the sound of tires on asphalt the only thing to be heard. It was calming, something I had never felt before.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I tried to keep them to a minimum but you never know. It would be awesome if you guys could leave a review telling me how I'm doing. Please don't outright bash my story like someone did when I first uploaded this story. I understand criticism but telling me that my story simply sucks does not help me. Anyway, that's about it for now. Many thanks to your face for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm glad to say I haven't lost the drive to write this story. I wasn't sure if I would get a chapter up this week because I was having issues deciding where I wanted the story to go. I did write a chapter a few days ago, but when I went back to review what I had I noticed the it was about three pages longer than my previous chapter, and I was setting myself up for writer's block. I had to go back in and turn it into two chapters while I tried to clean up the plot line before I made it impossible to finish the story.**

**So, sorry for being an idiot. Also, sorry if this chapter confuses or pisses any one off. I tried to speed up the story line to get the Denalis in but I didn't quite make it, so bear with me while I get my shit together.**

**And I would like to thank Luce The Genius Panda (I love your name btw) for their wonderful review. It means a lot to me.**

**I choose not to do a disclaimer this time because this is still totally OC.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So, where do ya want to go?" Imriska asked after about an hour, glancing over at me without her head turning from the road.<p>

_Where do I want to go? _

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "I have no right to say where we have to go. This is your car, you're in charge."

"Well that's not cool. I thought you would have come up with a cool place to go by now." She said with a disappointed look. I looked at her questioningly but she ignored me and continued. "There must be somewhere you want to go. Besides, I'm bored because I don't have anywhere to be; this is fucking Washington after all, and you…" She pointed at me. "...obviously haven't had the chance to travel a lot based on how you just got into a car with a complete stranger."

_What the hell?_

"You're the one who let a complete stranger into your car! What if I had been a killer or something?" I challenged her, glaring. But my face went blank as soon as I heard her laughter fill the tiny room of the truck. She flicked her ruby eyes toward me and a maniacal smirk curved her dark lips.

"I'll tell you now, that even if you were a predator...you wouldn't live long enough to do any damage." Her smirk grew and I shrunk back into my seat when her lips pulled up over her teeth revealing abnormally sharp canines. It looked like she was holding on to a single thread of sanity and about to snap at any moment, but her expression quickly changed into one of amusement, catching me by surprise as she started to laugh uncontrollably. Her eyes shut and she leaned forward slightly, holding her stomach with one arm to try and stop her laughing.

"Your face was priceless!" She said once she had calmed her outburst into quiet snickering.

I felt my face heat up, and I failed to notice the woman stiffen next to me. Frankly, I was too pissed to notice! How dare she scare me like that.

I sent a glare her way before I turned toward my door and opened it, attempting to get out of the moving vehicle. It was a split second decision but only one of my shoes managed to touch the rough surface of the road before I was yanked back in by the my shirt. The collar bore into my throat painfully and tears prickled at me eyes. I fell back into a lap and Imriska's infuriated face came into view. I curled back into her lap as she hollered at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She screamed. She swiftly put the truck in park, grabbed the front of my shirt and opened her door, dragging me out behind her. I struggled the whole way but she pulled me along like I was nothing and I found myself outside on the road in no time. Imriska threw me down onto the asphalt roughly and glared at me.

"I don't know what the fuck you thought you were going to achieve pulling a stunt like that." Imriska took an aggressive step forward making me crawl backward in panic. "If you ever do anything like that again I'll personally kill you myself so you won't have to go to the trouble of doing it. You got that?"

I stared, dumbfounded at the aggression I was being confronted with before I jumped as the woman impatiently growled out at me.

"I said, do you got that?!" I nodded frantically while she gritted her teeth, the two sharpened teeth from before looking especially menacing.

"Then get the fuck back in the truck before you hurt your ankle more." She said in an agitated tone. Before I could answer she turned back to the truck and got in, slamming the door loudly shut after her. When I didn't move from my place of the ground she smacked her window to get my attention and then pointed to the trunk, telling me to get in. Obviously she didn't want to talk to, or even look at me so I did as I was told, limping over to the back and climbing into the bed of the trunk. As soon as she knew I was in she started the truck up and we set off once again.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after several hours of driving through dark, deserted city streets and Imriska avoiding every populated area, that my traveling partner decided she would speak to me, but she did so by reaching behind her and propping open the back window with a few magazines that only left enough of a crack to just barely hear each other. She never looked back towards me and I settled my back against the window waiting for her to speak. It was very quiet at first, but Imriska seemed to be uncomfortable with it and finally broke the silence.<p>

"I want to apologize." _Wait, what? _Why is she apologizing? I'm the one who overreacted to a joke and threw a fit. "I shouldn't have been so rough with you, I get carried away sometimes and it's a bit much for people who don't know me well. I just… you could have gotten seriously hurt and I don't want that to happen. I'm sorry for scaring you."

The girl really was sweet. Even though she had some serious anger issues and left me out in the trunk for hours, it's easy to tell she doesn't actually want to hurt anyone. Throughout my stay in the dusty trunk she had periodically pulled over and checked on me while she refilled the truck with gas from half-dilapidated, off road gas stations we came across. We never spoke, but it was nice to see the woman's solicitous looks. She made me feel like I wasn't the shadow that everyone had ignored previously in my life.

"I'm sorry for acting like a stuck up bitch. I'm not used to being messed with." I said while I turned to look through the window at her. I was telling the truth, I had acted out and I knew I had as soon as I was banished to the trunk. She glanced back toward me, looking pleased with what I had said before rummaging through the glove box, taking up a U.S. map and passing it through the window.

"So, since we have made amends... why don't you pick someplace to go, hm?" She said in her regular happy go lucky demeanor. I rolled my eyes at her but smiled. I took the map and my eyes immediately fell on one particular state that sat an entire country apart from all the others and from what I knew, a frozen wasteland.

I slowly traced the border of the gigantic stretch of land made only a few inches across on the tiny map, before looking towards Imriska through the window, our eyes meeting as she stared at me in the rear view mirror in a way that said she already knew what I was thinking.

That settled everything.

We were going to Alaska.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, no Denali's, sorry. I promise they're on their way. In the mean time please leave me a review telling me how I'm doing.<strong>

**Thanks for reading my insanity. Bye now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm late by two days again! Well it's here so I guess I didn't do that bad. O.O **

**Anywho, thanks to all the people who faved and followed my story, much love to you.**

**Question answers:**

**wolfmadmax: I'm glad you like it. As for who ends up with Irina, you'll just have to wait and find out. :3**

**Guest: So you were an ass in your "review" and I would like to just say that if you haven't figured out that I haven't changed from Ester's POV at any point you should stop reading because your brain may explode. Piss off.**

**So, now that that's done...**

**Diclaimer: Blah blah... I only own my OCs. **

* * *

><p>The uncomfortable feeling of light penetrating my eyelids was the first thing that alerted me that morning had arrived. My mouth moved instinctually, opening and closing slowly to try to get rid of the gross feeling you get when you don't brush your teeth the night before. I opened my eyes slowly, and a steering wheel was in my face. I instinctively jerked my head backwards but the seat cushion stopped me quickly, my head nearly bouncing back into the wheel.<p>

My face scrunched up as I maneuvered myself out of the lying position I had currently been in, my was body folded on top of the long front seat of Imriska's truck.

I was fully content until I noticed something. Now, I wasn't sure when I fell asleep _but _Imriska was definitely with me last I remember… She wasn't now.

Panic started to set in me as I looked out the window onto a street lined with shops and other such buildings. It wasn't the new scenery that had me so stricken but more the fact that dozens of people and cars were passing.

I hunched over myself and peeked through the window, believing that, for some reason, it would make me invisible to the people outside the door. It was a rather sad attempt seeing as people now looked at me like I was a weirdo…

I kind of was. It was a bit depressing.

When I figured out I looked like a psycho to the outside world I awkwardly straightened up blushing and tried to fix my sleep mused hair in the mirror on the sun visor. I wasn't very successful though since my curls decided they would go all eye of the tiger on me and decide it wouldn't be a slave to my attempts to fix it. After some more messing around with it I gave up and put it up into a messy bun with a hair binder I found in my bag.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly which cleared my vision enough for me to see a note on the dash. Picking it up I saw that it was from Imriska.

**Hey, kid**

**I had to go get something in town and I probably won't be back for awhile. I put some money in the glove box for you to go get some new clothes, god knows yours are a mess.**

I glanced down at my oversized t-shirt and dingy blue jeans. They really did look like shit but I could help but feel miffed but Imriska's choice of words. I kept reading though.

**Get anything you think you need and then go get something to eat. There is a library nearby, go there when you're done shopping and I'll meet up with you there.**

**Imriska**

There was not just _some_ money in the glove box like Imriska said. There was about a thousand dollars! On top of it was another note.

**Use all of it! Don't be modest, you need more than one pair of clothes. Find a gay guy or something to help you look at clothes.**

One of my eyebrows arched. A gay guy? What the hell did she think I was going to buy. And why this much money? Did I miss something because last I checked a couple shirts and a few pairs of pants and underwear didn't cost a thousand dollars.

I tried not to question it, it was Imriska after all. The stack of bills were tossed into my bag which I slung over my shoulder when I exited the truck. I locked the door and looked around at the offending stores. I had never really shopped for clothes and that meant I had no idea what kinds of shops to look in.

My solution? Enter every shop I come to.

But after leaving around twenty shops empty handed I was losing hope in finding anything I would wear. None of the places seemed any different than the others, all generic brands and styles, which for some reason consisted wholly of shitty glittery dresses and leggings that the salesmen were trying to pass off as pants. Jesus.

I was especially agitated by one male employee I met in the last shop, who was a jock, sassy, and stupid enough to tell me I couldn't be attractive in anyway if I didn't wear something revealing. I had glared and nearly slapped the fucker when he had the audacity to grin and wink at me. Asshole. I stormed out immediately and put as much distance between myself and the tool since he had decided it would be a good idea to follow me.

And that concludes why I was currently being chased down the street by a hormonal teenage boy.

Well not really chased, more like speedily walked after. It was enough to make me freak though, and somehow I had managed to pass every opportunity to slip into one of the shops and now I was traveling a much less populous street.

"Hey, stop. I'm just wanna talk to you." A smirk was plastered on the guy's face and his eyes were slightly lidded and drooped in what he probably thought was sexy. It was not, he looked like a rapist. I'm not so sure he wasn't.

An arm flew out in front of me, his palm smacking the wall that was to my right, blocking me from going forward. And so I moved backwards, or at least that's what I was going to do but he caught my wrist in his hand, squeezing it so hard it felt like the bone was cracking. I let out a pained gasp and jerked around in an attempt to escape.

"Get the hell away from me!" I growled. He only chuckled and wrapped the arm he had used to stop me around my waist, pulling me forward while I tried to push him away by shoving him with my free hand. It wasn't working, I was completely vulnerable. My eyes clenched shut with tears brimming from them.

Suddenly he was ripped away from me.

I tripped and fell against the wall from the force of the separation and when I looked up I saw freakishly tall and thin man. He had black hair that was pushed back into a beanie and he was wearing a white tee with a blue denim vest on top and dark blue jeans with black sneakers on the bottom. I couldn't really see his face from my angle but I could see that he had quite a few tattoos up and down his arms and neck. I didn't really get a look at what the tattoos were of because I had more important things to worry about.

One of his hands was wrapped around my stalkers neck.

The boy clawed at his attackers arm but not once did his grip falter. It didn't seem he was actually doing any damage, more like he was keeping his captive in place so he could scrutinize him. And that he did, in complete silence other than the stressed gasps of the boy in his grasp.

It was quite awkward and confusing to watch him in a way taunt the kid. He stood completely still even with the weight of the struggling being. I didn't want to watch. In fact I wanted the kid to be let go. Don't get me wrong, I hate the insolent brat but standing around and staring at him to make him uncomfortable is not something I think of as revenge for molesting me.

I stepped towards the stranger to stop him but a hand caught mine and pulled me back. I whipped around, alarmed that there was another person behind me that I hadn't noticed.

My heart nearly stopped and melt as my eyes met orbs of molten gold.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired, I have school, I'm going to bed so it ends here. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. I made it on time. So, I haven't been in the best mood lately. I'm in high school and I was put into a group with some stupid git. He didn't help me do our project at all and so I was left with over four hours of work that I had to finish in one night. The next day we had to perform and he completely butchered my work. So, generally I'm very pissed and stressed right now and that may have taken a toll on my ability to write. So sorry for anything weird in here.**

**Have fun reading my insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything in it. Blah.**

* * *

><p>My heart sped up when I felt the hand she had mine in intertwine our fingers. <em>What is she doing?<em>

I tilted my head up and we locked eyes, liquid gold clashing with emerald green. She had a bewildered, almost desperate look on her face. Her beautiful face, I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. Her own eye were perfectly shaped and stood out from her pale skin just enough to give them a striking glow. Pouty pink lips sat below her perfect shaped nose. Even her eyebrows were perfect, and to top it off it was all framed by waves long golden blonde hair combed into an up do. She was the epitome of perfection.

And she was pulling me into her front. Her embrace felt protective with her arms firmly wrapped around my torso. She raised her hand to the back of my nape of my neck and tucked my head into the crook of her neck. A small bit of heat radiated off of her body and it lulled me, making me completely comfortable in the stranger's embrace.

But at the same time I was extremely nervous, it was rather obnoxious. My hands were sweating. I wanted to get away from the woman, but at the same time I wanted to curl further into her arms.

I decided to do the latter and gently pushed the woman away. Her arms slipped away easily and fell to her sides limply. A pained look crossed her face and I watched as she schooled it into one of indifference. I saw how difficult it was for her. My heart and hands clenched.

I pushed away the guilt and looked her up and down. The woman was tall and slender with the perfect amount of curve. Her long legs were encased in black skinny jeans and she had on a light blue oxford that hung out from under a grey speckled, wide neck sweater. The sweater was loose but sat on her figure in such a way that her curves were still noticeable and attractive. She was pretty much completely covered, the skin of her feet wasn't even showing since she had black boots on. Proves wrong the little bastard who tried to rape me. Not that his opinion mattered though.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder from behind making me jump in surprise and, as usual, trip and fall. Screwing my eyes shut I braced myself for impact with the hard concrete, but instead I felt two sets of arms catch me mid air. I was a bit dazed when I opened my eyes. But I couldn't miss my own eyes staring back at me, accompanied by two golden ones. His eyes were the same strange green as mine.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, shifting me into the woman's arms completely and breaking me. I nodded, eyes wide as I looked between the two. _Wasn't the guy just holding that other one hostage? _When I looked behind him I could see blood on the pavement and the worker was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do to him?" The boy flicked his eyes to the woman before answering.

"I took care of him. He won't bother you again after the beating I gave him. I think he pissed himself." He smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

It seemed off though. There was a lot of blood of the walk and I'm pretty sure no one can just go on their way after losing several pints of blood. Honestly, these people were starting to scare me. It's like I fell out of one bad situation into another.

"Hey." I looked up to the man. He was looking at me strangely with those green eyes that were identical to mine.

"What's your name?"

I didn't answer. He reminded me of someone, someone I didn't like. I couldn't pinpoint who it was though. I turned away from him and tried to stand from the arms of the goddess who was holding me just above the ground. But, before I could manage to stand completely his hand grabbed my arm at the elbow and he whipped me around.

"What's your name?!" His voice was deep and had a dark tone to it that caused a shiver to creep up the column of my spine. I really didn't like this guy. He made me feel queasy and sick.

"Hey, let go!" I shook his hand off with a vicious thrash of my arm and backed away from the two strangers. I had nothing against the woman, but she was the man's companion and that set me off a bit.

They both looked taken aback by my outburst. The woman tried to come towards me but I stopped her by sticking out my arm. I saw her body tense at my gesture to stay away. Looking closely at her gold flecked eyes swam with all the pain in the world, like I had done the cruelest thing to her with that one movement. It made me want to vomit.

Then suddenly… I couldn't breathe.

It was like a noose had been tightly fastened around my neck, forcing my esophagus to cave in. My eyes watered and the first few tears streamed down my face, coating my cheeks in salty dew. I could hear voices speaking to me but I payed no mind and began to fumble around, tearing at my neck as if there was an actual tangible rope there that I could somehow get off. All I could feel was the burn of my nails scraping away layers of skin and the agonizing strangulation.

I had toppled over onto my hands and knees by this point, taking in arduous, heaving gasps of air with little luck of actually getting any. Then two hands with slender fingers pushed me over and shoved me a little too roughly onto my back so that I was laying flat on the pavement. I blinked rapidly from the blow and my vision cleared, only to find the blonde woman bent over me, her hands planted on either side of me.

Her beautiful face cringed as I started to spasm and she had to grab my hands to stop me from hitting anything as I struggled to free myself from my invisible deathtrap.

"You're okay, you're fine. You need to calm down." She told me when I shook violently to get away from her. "I'm going to make you better. You need to trust me."

Her voice was calming and it made me want to listen to her but getting my body to listen to what my brain was demanding it was aggravating and the pain increased. I couldn't help arching up, my mouth opening in a silent scream and eyes as wide as possible.

The blonde's hands lead mine to her sides where she had me grab onto her sweater so I had a sense of stability. Then her lips were on mine, cold and open while she transferred cool breathes into my aching lungs. Immediately I took both sides off her face into my hands and held on like she was my chance of survival. I must have caught her off guard since her breathing shuttered in a surprised waver but it was for only a second before she resumed supporting my lungs.

Slowly the flames that had lit my insides start to fade and I could breath steadily again. But, I refused to let go of the woman's perfectly sculpted face. Even when she pulled away, disconnecting our lips, I held on to her for dear life by draping arms around her slender neck. In return she settled on top of me, just a little off to the side as to not crush me and nuzzled the side of my face. It must have looked strange to anyone who was walking by, it's not every day you see two women laying on the sidewalk together.

Thankfully no one was around, but that quickly changed when I looked past honey curls and spotted the man who had saved me earlier. His head was held high and he regarded the two of us with disdain and a bit of discomfort. As soon as he noticed I was looking at him he locked our gazes and his expression softened to a more passive appearance. He stared at me awhile before he spoke to the woman on top of me.

"Irina." He sighed, getting her attention. _Her names Irina? _She raised her head slightly to tell him she was listening but she kept as little distance between our faces as possible. "Listen... I know I have no right to say anything in this situation, but this isn't going to end well."

Irina glared harshly at him and raised herself up a bit in a slightly protective stance and... _growled? _It was a quiet rumble that was just barely audible, but I most definitely heard it.

"Hey! Don't you dare threaten me!" I shrunk into myself from the abrupt disparage. "This is going to lead us all to destruction, and I'm not going to take the fall for you. If you do this I leave here and now!"

_What the hell is he talking about? _The guy was making no sense. He had saved me from a rapist but now he was spewing about how it would get everyone killed or something like that.

He waited for Irina to answer him, but when she simply turned her gaze back to me I heard him scoff.

"Fine then. Do what you want."

And with that he was gone, ducking into the shadows of an alley. I had watched him go and to get my attention back on her, Irina cupped my cheek and pushed my head in her direction. I had only a second to fall into her eyes before she was ripped away me. Short black hair and infuriated red eyes flashed through my vision and I knew exactly who had separated us.

Imriska.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that is all. Again, sorry for any weird shit that happened in this chapter.<strong>

**Please leave a review. It helps motivate me to know that there are living beings out there that are reading this. Also, to all guest reviewers: Stop leaving hate comments. They don't help me and I'm sick of your disrespect. I have a story and there are people who enjoy reading it. I will not take shit from little bitches who don't even have the guts to comment with an account. I'm aware that this doesn't apply to all guests but it needs to stop.**

**Thanks for reading. Have a wonderful 24 hours.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I went back to check my update and found that the author's note I did somehow ended up in the middle of the chapter. Sorry, it should be okay now.**

**Hey. I'm late. No explanation. Sorry.**

**Thanks to all who have faved and followed. :3 Much love. **

**Diclaimer: OC's are mine, that's it.**

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck are you?!"<p>

Imriska rounded on Irina like a predator sizing up an equally formidable opponent. Her whole body was tense, and Irina was no different. The two were circling each other, ready to lung at a moment's notice. Imriska was slowly moving Irina farther away from me, displeased with her close proximity, not to mention her question was still unanswered, although she probably didn't actually want an answer.

I stepped forward to put myself between the two in hopes to keep them from ripping each other's heads off, but it only seemed to stir the two into action, Imriska grabbing my arm and pulling me away from them while Irina grabbed her arm. She gazed into Imriska's eyes without fear. Even when the blonde was confronted by that same malice filled expression that had made me tremble in pure, unadulterated terror she refused to let their eye contact falter. And it seemed to piss off Imriska even more.

It honestly scared me, that Imriska could completely ignore the chances of having civil encounters with others whatsoever. As soon as she was accosted with someone unfamiliar she would develop a wall around herself, closing herself in and forcing everyone out.

I hadn't seen her interact with many people, only one or two, but those few were enough to notice that, underneath the eccentric and happy-go-lucky attitude, she was severely introverted and afraid to interact with others. When she did have to be around others she had two reactions. The first was to be overly outgoing to overwhelm people, and the second was to try scaring them to the point that they would be too afraid to approach her.

At the moment, she was reacting the second way. Although it wasn't working the way she planned since Irina refused to back down. In fact, she was getting up in her space. I could see Imriska's confidence start to waver and she accidently let a small amount of shock slip onto her face before covering it up again.

"Irina Denali." I blinked and when I looked to see Imriska's reaction her ruby eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Irina smiled with just a bit too much innocence to be genuine and continued, . "That's my name. Now, I know you have a stick permanently stuck up your ass, but you are playing a dangerous game here... You know you are."

I had no idea what she was talking about but Imriska seemed to since she backed up hesitantly, loosening her grip on my arm but never actually letting go. I could see Irina shift toward me and her smile faded into frown of observation, like she was waiting to see what Imriska would do. Imriska obviously wanted nothing to do with the woman and began to turn to walk away, intertwining our fingers to pull me along with here. A bell like voice rang out before we could even get a few feet.

"Let her go."

Three heavily annunciated word. A message so simply yet demandingly sent. There was so much power behind the voice but it still managed to be distinctly feminine and beautiful. Irina lightened up as soon as she heard it, her lips turning up into a victorious smirk as a petite blonde haired woman came out of a nearby alleyway.

She had a heart shaped face with a cute little nose and blood red lips that were a little bit on the thin side but still attractive. She was curvy, extremely so. Tight blue jeans hugged her hips while a white tank top showed off her generous amount of bust. She looked completely comfortable in the sleeveless shirt, even though it was well below the temperature that called for a jacket she didn't show any sign of being cold at all.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" She asked calmly. Imriska was the first to answer and she didn't even try to hide her displeasure.

"We were just leaving, because this bitch-" She jerks her head toward Irina who scowled right back at her. "-was bothering my friend."

As soon as the words left her mouth the woman's face changed. She looked... pissed? Yeah that would be the best way to describe her expression. It was a strange mixture of calm and barely contained rage that contrasted vastly. Then she looked at me.

The air around me shifted as soon as we made eye contact. Slowly, a heavy feeling weighed down on me. It slithered around me like a snake squeezing its prey to death. But there was no pain, just an uncomfortable feeling, the kind you would get in a room filled with one too many occupants. From how Imriska was acting I wasn't the only one who could feel it, but she looked even more uncomfortable than I did. I was going to ask if she was okay but I didn't have the time before I was hit with the most retch worthy smell I had ever encountered. It was like every single type of food you should never leave out was compiled into one mass and put in direct sunlight for several days. The stench permeated the air so thickly that I had to breathe through my mouth to get a little bit of relief.

Imriska was in no way affected in the same way I was. After having been distracted a bit by the stench I looked towards her and found the unknown blonde woman standing directly in front of her, Irina watching them with an amused smile.

The woman's hand raised and she trailed her knuckles over the exposed skin of Imriska's arm. Imriska flinched away from her, not really from fright but what looked like she was zapped with static. I knew that wasn't the case though, especially with the face Imriska was making. She looked…

Turned on. But confused about it too.

The woman obviously noticed Imriska's distress. She seemed to like that she was getting to her and slipped her arm around Imriska's waist to bring their bodies flush together. The woman was about a head shorter than her counterpart in the forced embrace so Imriska had to arch her neck downward to see the woman's face. The blonde smiled sweetly at my friend.

"You are quite cocky, aren't you?" She was teasing her. "I guess it can't be helped since you are so young."

Young? I'm pretty sure Imriska's in her twenties. It's not like she's an immature teenager. I didn't really notice I had insulted myself with that thought.

"I'm Tanya, and that 'bitch' is my sister. You know exactly what's going on here. If you interfere, you break the law." Imriska's face went even paler than her already snowy colored skin and Tanya chuckled. She turned to Irina but didn't release her captive.

"I think we have cleared things up." The two smiled and I couldn't help but admire how radiant they were together. It was truly beautiful.

The smell from before was gone and I could breathe normally again.

I got a little lost in my own world and nearly had a heart attack when I found Irina directly in front of me. She smiled at me without saying anything about my space out.

"What's your name, little one?"

Little one? We had an awkward moment of staring as I thought over the pet name she had given me. Irina didn't show any sign of being annoyed by my lack of response and even gently cupped my shoulder to reassure me that she was fine waiting. I decided the pet name could wait.

"Ester." I almost whispered it. Irina managed to hear it though and her face brightened right away. My heart nearly burst out of my chest from the absolute perfectness of her smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Ester."

She trailed her one hand on my shoulder down to my hand while her other grabbed my opposite hand. She pulled one of my hands up to her mouth and I watched in shock as she pressed her lips to my palm. My face heated when the tip of her tongue briefly stuck out between her lips and wetted a small part of the skin of my palm.

"I have so much to tell you." With that she took me in her arms and just held me. I held her back with little hesitance and hide my face in her hair.

Looking past her soft curls I could see Imriska and Tanya. Tanya still had Imriska securely in her arms but they were no longer staring into each other's eyes. No, they were staring directly at Irina and I. A blush crept onto my cheeks when Tanya got up on her toes and pressed a kiss below Imriska's ear. Imriska didn't move at all and the glare she had plastered on her pale face pierced my heart through.

What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to admit right know that I'm making this story up as I go so anything that doesn't make sense is because of that.<strong>

**Anyway, please review, fav, follow, whatever you would like. **

**Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello. **

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ShadowCub WHO HAS COMMENTED ON I THINK EVER CHAPTER. MUCH LOVE TO YOU.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>After our strange encounter with Irina and Tanya the two women insisted that we come with them so they could explain things to us in private. Imriska wasn't at all pleased with the idea, but I refused to go back to the truck with her. She had acted like she was going to go without me but once I had made it clear that I was following the two other women she grudgingly agreed to come along. And so, we all got into what I guessed was Tanya's car based how she gave Irina a scolding look when the other blonde tried to take the driver's seat. In the end, Imriska was stuck in the front with Tanya, which she accepted by scooting over in her seat and trying to become one with the door, while Irina shooed me into the back with he.<p>

All in all the ride was quite peaceful other than a few strange occurrences. Irina tried to get as close to me as possible throughout the drive, which made me a bit uneasy. I wasn't that sure about being near others at all, and someone trying to be so close to me was kind of suffocating. Thankfully, Irina seemed to notice this and backed off. Even though she would start it again a little while after, it was still nice to know that she was at least trying to give me space.

It's more than I can say Tanya was doing for Imriska.

The small blonde was constantly trying to slip her hand into Imriska's, reaching over the gap between the two front seats and gliding her pale hand over the dark haired woman's. Each time the tips of her fingers would graze the slender hand Imriska would quickly retract her whole arm and hold it to her chest like she was cradling a wounded limb. Tanya looked disappointed every time she was rejected. Imriska had even smacked her hand a few times to get Tanya to leave her alone.

I know it's terrible, but I was having a hard time containing my laughter. Imriska didn't really notice since she was busy fending off Tanya's wandering hands. On the other hand, Irina was quite content making jokes about the situation to make me laugh even more.

"We're here." Irina quietly said right next to my ear. I moved toward the window a little to regain some space and to look out so I could see where we were. I knew we had backtracked from Imriska and I's original destination drastically, but I wanted to know what was going on more than I wanted to go to Alaska.

I nearly choked on the air when I saw the house we were pulling up to. Can you even call it a house? It looked more like a mansion, one of those weirdly shaped ones that had several levels and big windows. Lots of big windows. It looked like one huge pane of glass covered each side of the tall building.

I hadn't realized we were parked until a hand grabbed my elbow softly. Amazingly, I didn't get caught off guard and actually I felt comforted by the contact. It was Irina of course, and she smiled at me before opening the door on her side and pulling me out along with her.

The woods around us were splattered with bright greens that reflected the sun-rays, giving the area a dream-like atmosphere. The air itself seemed to sparkle with the radiance of diamonds and I'm sure I was smiling like an idiot from the effect the place was having on me.

"It's so pretty." I wasn't really directing the comment toward anyone, just getting caught up in the beauty.

"Ester." Irina's melodic voice called to me and I turned toward her. She was holding out her hand for me and I took it in my own at once, not thinking twice about it as she lead us into the strange house. Imriska and Tanya were nowhere in sight, so I guessed they had already gone inside.

We came into a large open room with a staircase leading up to the next level and came several rooms off of it. It was modernly decorated, and I have to say I didn't really like it. My father had tried to make our house as modern looking as possible and I grew to have a deep rooted hatred for the style.

"It's a bit much, isn't it?" Irina asked me. Blushing, I tried to say something to not seem rude but Irina cut me off.

"It's fine. This isn't my house so you can say whatever you want about it."

She grinned at me.

"What do you mean this isn't you-" I was interrupted by a blonde woman stalking into the room. Irina stiffened next to me and she faced the her. The woman looked at me and the very foundations of my soul shook as she fitted me with a deadly glare, making me back away in fear. Irina wrapped an arm around me.

"Just because this isn't her house doesn't mean she can insult it in front of its owners." She growled menacingly at me to which Irina returned, letting a deep rumble escape her throat.

I was reminded of a time when I was little and I had seen two stray dogs fight over a piece of meat I had given to one. They had rounded each other and snapped at the other when they tried to get to the meat. They soon fell into a clash of fangs and crawls, biting and slashing at each other to gain the upper hand. My mother found me shortly after the fight had started and hurried me away before I could see which dog would win.

And right now I felt like I was the meat between two rival dogs.

The stranger took a few steps towards us and Irina moved me behind her.

"Rosalie! Stop!"

The woman, Rosalie, backed off as a blonde man entered with a scolding look on his face. "You will not start a scene here. Leave the girl alone."

Rosalie glanced at me angrily and then stomped out of the room leaving me in a state of confusion and the after effects of a small heart attack.

"I'm sorry about her." The man said once his attention was free from the crazy blonde. I righted myself as quickly as possible, shuffling away from Irina's protection which she didn't like all that much since she grabbed my arm. I looked back at her and jerked my arm away. I was getting a bit irritated with her unexplained clinginess. I turned back to the man without checking her reaction.

I smiled meekly. "It's fine. I did kind of insult her home, so I deserved it a bit."

"Nonsense, you did no such thing. You have different tastes than us, no one can control that." He smiled, a set of pure white teeth showing. We didn't exchange any words for few seconds before his smile tampered off into apologetic excitement.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I started at the sudden exclamation and the hand he extended for me to shake. I wasn't too keen on being around men with my abuse and almost rape experiences but I felt like I could trust Carlisle for some reason so I grasped his hand in mine. It was cold.

"I'm Ester."

"Any last name?" I didn't answer. I didn't like to use my last name. He realized this and changed the subject. "Never mind what I said. So, you're the friend of the red eyed girl?"

Imriska was the only person I could think of with red eyes so it was easy to answer that question.

"Yeah, we were traveling together. She's my closest friend." _She's also my only friend._ I didn't add that thought though.

"Really? We have interrupted your vacation then. Were you going anywhere in particular?" He got more excited as the conversation progressed. It was quite funny to watch how his body language changed.

"We were on our way to Alaska."

His eyes widened in surprise and delight and he was about to say something, but he could get one word out before the door behind us opened. Well, more like exploded open and nearly flew off its hinges from the force of the kick used to knock it in.

In the blink of an eye Irina had me in her arms and across the room, as far away from the door as possible and in waltzed the boy who had saved me on the street with Irina.

Carlisle's happy demeanor was gone as soon as he identified the intruder.

"VALENTINE!" He calmed himself as much as he could. "You cannot do that! Have some respect for this house and those in it!"

Valentine wasn't perturbed by Carlisle's yelling in the slightest and gave him a bored look. He took his shoes off and held out to one of his sides. He looked straight into the blond's eyes and dropped the mud covered sneakers onto the pristine floor, splattering it with the mixture of dirt and rainwater.

"If you want me to respect you and your house, you have to bring Otakar back. That's the only thing that would make me bow down to your rules." He walked up to Carlisle's left side and leaned into his ear. "Until then, go fuck yourself." And then he continued up the stairs and out of sight.

Carlisle stood frozen in his spot, nothing to say. He managed to partially recollect himself and left the room without a word. I turned to Irina for an explanation. Who was Otakar? Why were Rosalie and Valentine such bitches? I didn't get an explanation though.

I got two soft and sexy lips pressed to my own while I was shoved up against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of feel like I achieved really nothing this chapter. Oh well.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, means a lot.**

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow, two chapters in one week. I'm not as lazy as I thought. I should have been doing my homework though. Oops.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: OCs are all mine. Nothing else, otherwise Twilight would have been even more messed up than it already is.**

* * *

><p>I'd like to say that the kiss was passionate, that it was the greatest thing I had ever experienced… but that would be a lie. It was soft and still, no rough pressure or tongue action. It was more like a reassurance for the giver that I was actually there and safe. As soon as it was over I forced my way out of Irina's arms and ran into the nearest room, slamming the door behind me. No one was in the room and I locked the door.<p>

_She kissed me! She fucking kissed me!_

It was one thing when she had done mouth-to-mouth on me but there was no intimacy in that. What happened back there was most definitely intimate. It was my first kiss too.

I was pacing in front of the door and a knock rung through the room. Whoever was on the other side of the wood barrier waited for me to respond but I knew it was Irina so I didn't have the courage to speak. All I could do was blush and stare in the direction the knock came from.

"Ester, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She sounded so broken and it hurt to hear her heavy sobbing breaths. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

_Make sure I was okay?_

"What the fuck kind of way is that to make sure I'm okay!?"

I heard feet shuffle across the floor as she backed away from the door in surprise.

"I was-" I didn't let her finish, I was getting freaked out. This day was getting to weird.

"Just leave! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Est-"

"LEAVE!"

I could tell she had been leaning against the door because it shuttered in its frame as she took her weight off of it and walked away, her steps heavy.

I practically sobbed myself to death when she was gone, my head aching from the loss of so many bitter tears. I didn't understand why I was so affected by the blonde goddess. She was beautiful, funny, charming… far out of my reach. And maybe that was what had me so distraught about the kiss, it felt like she was using me. Like I was just a toy to play with for a little while before throwing me aside like a piece of trash.

But I still couldn't place the reason it got to me so badly. I had been treated in the likeness my whole life. Why did it matter that it was her.

* * *

><p>The large window pane shuttered as knuckles lightly tapped against it.<p>

I had been in that room a bit longer than I should have and probably made a fairly bad first impression on the owners of the house. I was just too freaked out to come out.

I looked up out of my place between a desk and wall I had hidden myself between. On the other side of the glass stood Valentine. He still had his fist up in case he had to knock again and he dropped once my attention was on him. He gave me a come hither gesture that was amazingly not that creepy. I scooted out of my poor concealment and walked right up to the window to see what he wanted. He pointed to his right and I saw that he was gesturing to an off to the side door. I looked back at him questioningly and he rolled his eyes. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, turning it but meeting resistance since the lock was intact. I finally figured out what he wanted and unlocked the door, and he came inside.

"Irina's upset." He said, making my insides turn inside out at the news. "She thinks you hate her, she's close to crying her heart out."

I didn't think he would care with how he treated her and Carlisle earlier.

_Maybe he does have a soul._

"She should have thought before she molested my lips." I was being harsh, it was only a little kiss but I certainly didn't like it.

_That's a lie._

"Yeah, I know she jumped the gun, but you have to understand that Irina would never do that to hurt or use you. "

"Yeah right. What would you know about it?"

Valentine scowled at me.

"I know all too well what it is like to try to protect someone and fuck up in the process. I know the pain that comes with being rejected by the person I love."

_Love?_

"What does love have to do with this?"

His face contorted into a self scolding look before he answered.

"More than you think, but it's not my place to tell you. Just…" He paused and shook his head. "Just don't make any decisions about Irina based on this one mistake, okay?"

He looked desperately into my eyes and I felt like I couldn't deny him that one request. I nodded. He smiled.

"Good. Now tell me… who's the dark haired girl who came with you and how did you meet her?"

He was acting nothing like the two other times I had met him. He was a lot more approachable and easy going.

"Imriska. Um… she kind of picked me up on the side of the road."

"Really?! Wow, you are a risk taker aren't you?" He smiled disbelievingly. "She's causing trouble for Tanya."

"What's she doing?" I was hoping she wouldn't start anything.

"Well, it's not that she is really making any rash decisions and messing with people, but more that Tanya wants to shag her, badly, but Imriska has been avoiding her ever since you guys got here. So Tanya is thoroughly frustrated, in more than one way."

_Tanya wants to shag her, badly._ I let his words churn in my head for a second, and then I blushed deeply. Valentine took advantage of my embarrassment.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly find that out of place. Everyone shags these days. I'm sure you've done it a few times."

"No I have not!"

"Oh, so you're a virgin." He likes to point out the obvious just to embarrass me. "Well, I can promise that if you stay in this house you won't be for long. People around here are rather sexual."

"You are so gross." I wasn't really angry at him. His facial contortions and quick responses were way too funny. "What about you? Shagging anyone?"

"I was, but that was awhile ago. Carlisle didn't like them." He looked sad talking about this person. They must have meant a lot to him.

Then I realized something.

"Was it Otakar?"

He glanced at me surprised but smiled quickly after.

"Yeah, he was." _He? He's gay? _He smirked at my look of what was probably shock. "Surprised I'm gay? You shouldn't be, you're obviously a lesbian."

I gaped at him. He was such a smart ass.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Everything! The way you walk, talk... check out Irina." My eyes widened and he chuckled. "You may not have noticed yourself but you are smitten with that woman."

I never thought about my sexuality, mostly because no one was ever attracted to me so I assumed it didn't matter if I was attracted to someone, so this was news to me. And the fact that this complete stranger could figure it out before I could was rather pathetic.

"Hey, hey! No need to get flustered, I can tell you now that Irina likes you as well."

"What?" I so eloquently said. He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders. I wasn't bothered by it.

"I can't tell you why, but you and Irina will most certainly come together. You were made for each other." We gazed silently at each other. His words sounded like something out of a fairytale. So enchanting and mystical. But of course, Valentine couldn't stop himself from making a dirty joke.

"Plus Irina probably wants to shag you just as bad as Tanya wants to shag Imriska."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the back of the head to which he scurried away laughing. Then he straightened up overly dramatically and regarded me, sticking out his hand with a mock face of seriousness.

"Valentine Kastle at your service ma'am."

I was supposed to take his hand in the same humorous gesture but I only stared wide eyed. Valentine saw this and stepped toward me to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at his emerald eyes and stuttered.

"I'm Ester Kastle."

* * *

><p><strong>REAL QUICK QUESTION: I was thinking of making Imriska mated to both Tanya and Kate. I feel like it would be funny to see how she reacts to two extremely sexual vampires. What do you guys think?<strong>

**Again thanks for reading. I finally decided on what I am going to do with this story so I'm going about setting up the plot for it, sorry for any boring spots.**

**Please review!**

**Much love.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back finally! Sorry for the delay... what am I two weeks late? Anyway, my bad, I got sick. **

**Disclaimer: That author who wrote Twilight owns everything except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Valentine was roughly pulling me through the house. As soon as he had heard my last name he grabbed my arm, threw open the door I had locked and rushed out with me. He looked frantic, brows knitted in anguish and limbs perceivably shaking in fear. We moved quickly up the main stairs and through several rooms, slamming doors open then closed before at last coming to a stop in front of a red painted door. It was greatly out of place since the other doors I had seen were a light brown color, but Valentine didn't give me time to ask about it as he flung it open and went in, sitting me in a desk chair. Then he started to rummage around for something.<p>

"What are you doing? What's going on?" He didn't answer, just went into a large closet that was in the room. I was getting seriously concerned. The people here weren't acting normal at all. It was concerning, and Valentine's demeanor changed so quickly I swear I had whiplash. I needed to know what was going on. Valentine came out of the closet with a green backpack and I got up to confront him. He finally answered, not in the way I wanted though.

"I can't tell you what's happening.

"But-"

"No! I can't!" I flinched away from him. He looked concerned, like he was going to apologize but he schooled his whole presence into a military stance and threw the bag at me. I haphazardly caught it and looked inside it. There were various articles of clothing, a credit card, and… something black. Whatever it was being covered up by a blue shirt, so moved the fabric aside to see what it was. My heart nearly burst out of my chest.

It was a handgun.

I dropped the bag like it was a hot coal burning through my skin. Valentine caught it before it hit the floor.

"Why is there a gun in there?!" He tried to shove the bag back into my hand and huffed angrily when I backed away and put my hands in front of me to tell him to stop. "Why are you so freaked out that we have the same last name?! It could simply be a coincidence." He looked at me scornfully.

"That's the thing! I don't know if it **is **a coincidence!" He had made a shaky gesture towards his head to make it clear he didn't know what to think. "We could be related! You could be my sister! I have no idea, but I can't take that chance in case it isn't a coincidence. I can't let you stay here. You can't be here when they come!"

"Who are they?!" He turned away from me, his hands rising to his forehead like he was trying to hold it together. He once again didn't answer and I felt my face heat up in anger. I grabbed one of his raised arms and yanked him around to face me. "Give me some goddamn answers!"

Valentine scoffed, thrusting the backpack into my arms without any resistance from me this time. "I can't give you answers."

"Why not?!"

"Cause, if I do you'll be in more danger!" He looked into my eyes and I watched, frozen, as translucent tears cut down his slender face. He touched my shoulders lightly, making me glance wearily at the digits resting there.

"Please. Never tell anyone your last name, especially anyone here." I tried to protest but he cut me off, much to my displeasure. "Don't argue, promise me you won't tell anyone." I nodded reluctantly, but I knew I wouldn't disregard what I agreed to. Valentine noticed this and looked pleased, although he was still acting jittery.

"Good, I'm going to get your friend. I need you to go out after me and act normal, to not show any discomfort." I had not the slightest clue how this was all going to play out but I was willing to do what Valentine told me. He trusted me with a gun after all. I should give him at least that much trust in return.

He walked over to the door and nodded at me. "Give it a few minutes before coming out, then make your way out the front door."

"Okay." For some reason it was nerve racking. My heart was pounding in a frenzied rhythm, hitting the inside of my ribs like a drum stick repeatedly smacking a snare. It only got worse when Valentine slipped out of the room to do what he needed. I was alone.

One minute.

Deep down I knew I shouldn't have been listening to Valentine. I hadn't known him more than a few hours, and he had acted like an ass most of that small span of time. But there was something else about him that made it impossible for me not to trust him. He made me feel safe, and finding out that we could possibly be related in some way made it even harder to avoid him. Today was just too weird to not listen to him. I may have agreed to come to the isolated house, but I was second guessing my decision.

Two minutes.

Then there was the situation with Irina. I knew nothing about her other than that she found amusement in Imriska and Tanya's relationship, and that really only told me that she liked teasing. Everything else was a mystery. Her habits, likes, dislikes, I knew none of them. Yet I was drawn to her like a magnet to metal. And it was terrifying, asphyxiating. She was so undeniably attractive to me, made me feel things I never had.

Three minutes.

Was it too early to go out yet? I had no idea, there was no clock in the room. But, I decided to just go for it since I knew Valentine would be working quickly. I shuffled over to the door and took the doorknob into a shaky hand. Why was I so frightened? I just had to go out and leave through the front door. I stood with the handle in my grasp.

Four minutes.

I slowly opened the door and looked out. There was no one outside the room so I stepped into the empty hallway. I looked to both ends of the narrow passageway, finding which way the stairs were and heading that way. All the doors along the way were closed so I didn't have the trouble I usually did with getting distracted by everything. _I wonder if that makes me ADD?_

Click.

My head shot up at the noise. A little way down a door was opening. A huge bear-like man with short dark brown hair practically bolted out of the room, golden eyes gleaming in amusement. He was grinning widely, dimples showing, and laughing like he had just managed to pulled an elaborate prank on someone. Which I guessed he had done just that when another man dashed out after him, swearing in a southern accent.

Two things about him got my attention. First, he had golden eyes like Irina, Tanya, and the brown haired giant. And I was pretty sure that Carlisle and the blonde bitch, Rosalie, had the same strangely colored eyes. I know genetics could do strange things, but every one of them having an uncommon eye color was, well, uncommon.

Second thing that got my attention was that there was a large splatter of pink amongst his honey blond hair. _Well, I guess that's what the jock did to piss him off._

I was caught off guard when the overgrown child man backed into me and sent me sprawling. He had been attempting to avoid a fist swung by the blond, but didn't notice I was there. As soon as my ass came in contact with the hardwood floor he turned around in surprise and tried to catch the rest of my body by grabbing my arms, keeping my torso from whipping back.

"Holy shit, sorry! I didn't see you there!" He was right up in my face and looked like he would die of self hatred if I didn't forgive him.

"I-It's fine." I said hoping he would be satisfied and leave me alone. I had places to be.

He helped me up and began fretting over me like a panicked mother while the blond man gave me a strangled look. It was like he was in some kind of pain and was trying to hold it in.

"You're not hurt are you?" His eyes were wide and he sighed in relief when I shook my head. "I thought I had knocked your face in. My bad. Here I'll help you up."

"No, I'm fi-" My eyes caught movement behind the bear. I looked over his shoulder with great difficulty and as expected the blond man was still there, although he looked like he was about to vomit as he glanced backwards towards the top of the stairs where, in all her raging beauty, stood Irina. Her body was stock still, like a sculptor had perfectly captured her image in cold flawless marble. But her eyes… were black. Now if I were to tell any normal person this they would say I was just seeing things, but I knew that it wasn't just an illusion. I could see the anger in those ebony pools. I quickly realized who they were directed at.

"Shit." The bearman had a look of pure terror on his face and let go of my shoulders. Irina took a menacing step forward and both men backed away, the blond mostly blocking her path to bearman. She then advanced on them quickly.

I'm not sure why I did it, since I was pretty sure she couldn't take down the huge man, but I got right in front of Irina and hugged her around the waist to try to stop her. To my horror my face landed right between her breasts, making my eyes clench shut in embarrassment. Even in my uncomfortable position I refused to let go, because if I did someone might have ended up dead.

"What are you guys doing?" Irina stiffened more than she already was at the sound of the man's voice, a small growl rippling through her body and into mine from our contact. _Why me?_ I tightened one arm firmly around the blonde's waist and pulled the other away to frantically wave at the two men to leave. I heard them exchange a few words before there was a small click of a door followed by silence.

_God this has been a draining day. _I let my arms slip away from Irina and awkwardly shuffled to a standing position. Then I walked past Irina to leave, avoiding looking at her. Suddenly, I was yanked back around and her desperate eyes scrutinized me. Way to make someone feel like shit.

"You're not going to even look at me? Have I really offended you that much?" I stared at her without saying anything and tried to leave again. _I have places to be. I can't waste my time on this. _She moved in front of the stairs.

"Please, just tell me what to do. I want to make it up to you." I scoffed. Make it up to me?

"You can't just make it up to me!" She reached a hand out to me and I smacked it down. "You stole my first kiss!"

That seemed to catch her off guard.

"What?"

"You! You took my first kiss!" I yelled, shoving her by the shoulder. "And it felt like shit! So thank you for wasting that!" She looked genuinely upset and hurt by my comment, but I just glared.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really trying to kiss well." She looked down at the floor in submission, but I was pissed off.

"You weren't trying? So… you thought it would be a good idea to kiss me but not even try to make it enjoyable? Are you fucking with me?!"

"No! Just listen!"

"I don't wa-!"

I'm roughly shoved into the wall. When I look up at Irina she grabs my face in both hands and attaches our lips. I struggle to get away but Irina pinned my body to the wall with her own, leaving me no escape and two firm breasts against my own. Once I stop squirming Irina lets go of my face and lets her hands travel to my hips. I turn my face to the side and disconnect our lips. Irina huffs at this but easily preoccupies her lips by planting little kisses along my jawbone.

"Stop." I gasped out, she chuckled.

"No, you don't want me to." She rasped into my ear before pulling on my earlobe with her teeth. I felt like I should be angry that she said that but I was too busy trying to not like the feelings she was making me feel that I didn't bother defending myself.

She took my chin in her hand and forced my head back towards her so she could kiss me again. This kiss… was so much better than the first two. Her lips practically bruised mine from the contact but it wasn't painful at all, and after a moment, I started to reciprocate. Our lips moved together perfectly, moving just right so that they fit together like matching puzzle pieces. My hands moved into her long blonde tresses and I gave them a gentle tug that elicited a moan from her. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life.

And that's when I felt it. A burning ache rising between my thighs. I pulled away from Irina, ending our kiss and held onto her neck, looking down in embarrassment. I saw Irina's chest heavily rise and fall and when I looked back up her eyes were a dark caramel, smirking at me. _She can't smell it, can she? _I felt so exposed, yet I didn't really care when lips touched again and a cold tongue delved into my mouth, strong hips grinding into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for being late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt I needed to give you some kisses but i got a headache so this is all you get. Ha, I'm terrible.<strong>

**Please, leave a review.**

**Much love and bye.**


End file.
